To make her smile
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: He has a mission...One that he will stop at nothing to fufill. But can he do futher goals on this mission? Raikim


To make her smile

To make her smile...

Okay, this actually has **NOTHING** to do with my other fics, I was just thinking of different ways they could possible become an item and I thought of this! Please review! They make me!

Warning, Explicit fluff! Lolz XD

--

So, he wasn't exactly the smartest person in the temple, or the greatest skilled monk. But he didn't care. What he could do was make her smile.

Even through his dark days, when he had extremely scorned himself for choosing riches over what mattered most, he endured. Because if he did, he knew that maybe one day, he may see her dazzling smile again.

In the bright summer months, when they took trips to the beach via Dojo, and they watched Clay fish and Omi build sandcastles, and he would make a comment about them, and she would show him her gleaming incisors with joy.

Or maybe even in the colder months, when the four monks were treated to a warm fireplace, and she would huddle up by the fire and read a book while coaching Omi on his Pochi raider skills. He would catch the slightest shiver from her and run right to the rescue to be her warmth in an embrace, while she gratefully returned the gesture and beamed up at his worried expression.

He didn't even particularly like his own humour, and she pretended she didn't too. But whenever she faltered to compress a giggle, he knew he had done his job. To make her cheerful.

Maybe it was love; he could be in a hurricane of a mood (the way he was when Omi tried to tell him his teachings in Wudai to shoku training was wrong) and then the orbs of sky blue in her eyes watched his contently, waiting for the next move, like a star student. He would go out of his way to perfect the routines so she could get the best out of the sessions, while being entertained by his extra elemental moves also.

She had just asked him how he could be so high in spirits all the time, even when he knew the haylin side lurched just outside the safety of the temple. He plainly answered: "Because you're here."

She snorted, asking him what he meant, kneeling beside him, giving him the look she did when he did segregate training from the rest with a different elder monk(sometimes even master monk guan came to test him)

"It's my Job. I've made it my job."

"...What's your job? To be happy?"

"No, to ensure that you're happy at all times...You see, that makes my day."

Why would you want to make me laugh?" She scoffed, reading Keiko's text from her latest new phone, which earned a curious glance from the other monk.

"Never...Mind." He attempted to keep himself occupied with other items, but soon froze with anxiety when Kimiko's hand came in contact with his shoulder.

"Rai? You look so...Tense. You're hiding something from me." She gently steered his cheek in her direction, until his body was forced to follow, coming into contact with her embrace. She clung to him tightly, inhaling his essence and savouring his natural smell.

"Tell me what's wrong..." She urged, finally pulling away, only to be stopped by Raimundo. It was her turn to stiffen as her face harboured an anxious expression as she fought to free herself from his embrace.

"Rai, you're hurting me…" Alarm evident in her higher pitched voice, although she relaxed slightly when he loosened his grip a fraction.

"Rai, please let go." She told him, while wriggling, hoping he would let her go.

"I…I can't…I can't." He told her, pleading with her eyes to understand what he was going through. Between them, passed a mutual understanding when he finally let her go, maintaining the awkward eye contact. His restless eyes displayed a fiery passion, a burning sensation to say something that his intuition prevented him from doing so. And she badly wanted to know what he had to say. She always did. Without realisation, she lifted his chin and brushed her lips against his, leaving him in utter shock, as the gauche atmosphere dissolved.

"Please…tell me what you want to say."

"Would it-would it be alright if I….showed you?" He fondled nervously with his hands, glancing at her hastily.

"Al-alright," She told him, taking off her black trench coat, revealing a white turtle-neck jumper and a black skirt with white boots and black tights. On her hands, she wore black and white fingerless gloves, her hands also fidgeting relentlessly. He nodded, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

"I want you to know, that what I'm about to do, was in no way done to offend you." He grasped her shoulders, and commenced caressing her lips with his; she then repeated the action towards him, placing her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. Her lips smiled underneath his when he added more passion, his exploring hand on her back, the behaving hand on her hip. She ran her petite hands through his dark locks, giggling when he touched a sensitive spot on her back; in return, she tickled him, receiving a muffled laugh, snuffed-out by her mouth. He let her go, but not before giving her one last shorter, eager kiss.

"Did that explain it to you?" He mumbled, fiercely blushing and seizing hold of his shoulder as if wounded.

She smirked, apparently having an idea. Her face of joy distorted into one of mock-confusion, unapparent to Raimundo. "Um…No? I might need another demonstration. Or, you could just tell me…"

He gently pushed her, having caught on to her playful joke, pecking her lips again. She grinned.

"Soo….I guess you like me huh?" She pointed a manicured finger on his bottom lip, then referring her finger to her mouth, tasting his flavour one again.

"Oh, I like you, I like you a lot!" He informed her, placing his fingers in the spaces between her own.

"Does this mean…?"

"If you want it to mean that. It can,"

"So you wanna-"She was cut off by two things, first being Clay's voice, announcing the 'grub' was ready, the second being the pressure of Rai's lips on hers again. She muffled an amused scream, and released her hands from his neck.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" She joked, standing up, preparing to leave.

"Hey Kim?" she turned to him.

"Can you…Smile for me?"

She gave him just what he wanted with another alluring beam towards him, letting him know he had done his job. Kimiko gestured for him to hold her hand along the way to dinner, and that is exactly what they did. Despite the sceptical glances and whispering rumours that surrounded them, they were content. Because Raimundo had succeeded in doing his duty. Making her smile…

--

They sat around their separate Wudai kitchen table, wolfing down today's sushi takeaway (Kimiko had ordered in order to save the elder monks some time) they covertly held hands under the table, chuckling at their own personal joke in which they thought was secret.

"So this is why Raimundo gets kisses and I only get hugs." Omi blurted out, altering Kimi's calm, regular skin tone to one resembling beetroot.

"Little partner, don't you think they might want a little privacy?" Clay whispered quite loudly to Omi, which made the other two monks palm slap their faces.

"Uh…Hey you know what? I'm ready to embrace change, let's not keep it hidden anymore Rai." Kimiko moved their hands to the top of the table, brushing his hand against her cheek. As they displayed their little act of affection, master Fung entered, catching their awareness abruptly.

"You owe me fifty Dojo…" He held his palm out towards the little green dragon around his neck, who placed the currency in his hand.

"You bet….On us?" Raimundo gawked.

"We all did..." They replied nonchalantly, exchanging money between all of them.

"Well, who betted we would get together?" Kim joined in.

"Master Fung, Clay, and three other elder monks. Guess you really are made for one another." Dojo told them.

They beamed at each other for that, and again, Raimundo knew he had achieved his mission. To make her smile…

--

Nice? Very fluffy. Review and you get free candy floss!! And giant lollypops! And Oreos!


End file.
